Celestial the Nightwing
Intro I am nothing. I'm just a background character. Bland, tasteless, nothing out of the ordinary. Like a machine, never have a thought of my own. Or do I? Appearance "You could never single me out in a crowd. When everyone stands out, everyone blends in." Despite what she thinks, Cel is actually quite pretty. She is thin and lithe, with graceful gliding movements. Her height is pretty average for a 9-year-old. Her features are soft but not chubby. Cel's snout is short, with a everlasting piece of a strange emotion in her eyes - something like understanding and wistfulness and sympathy all mixed into one. Her face is usually mostly emotionless, but troubled. Cel's eyes are like jewels. They are big and knowing; they are violet with touches of blue. There is sort of a black ring around, so it looks like she's wearing eyeliner. They sort of draw you into her gaze, like an optical illusion. If you look at them too long they seem to swirl and make you sleepy. Cel's mainscales are a deep, glossy, dark purple. Her scales give off a noticeable glow, like they are covered in luminescent paint. This glow gets brighter when she's feeling strong emotions (almost never) and recedes when she's asleep. The silvery purplish white scales on her wings give off a stronger and brighter glow. All of her scales are extremely shiny. Cel's horns are a shade of purple slightly lighter than the rest of her. They are slightly transparent. They twist and turn towards the back of her head. There are tiny silver specks inside of them, like distant stars. Cel's underbelly is a lighter purple and covered with flecks of silver. The specks continue up her sides more lightly, and fade away around her wings. Her wings are large and covered with glowing silver scales like stars. Personality "Ooh, who am I? That's a tricky one." Cel used to be very quiet, but now she is a good speaker, and is very insightful. She has a lot to say, and she says it. She is very courageous. Sometimes she wonders why she still fights for such a hopeless world, and other times she feels like she is really making a difference. She hates killing, and the League of Death. She tries to forgive and forget, but her terrible experiences with the League of Death overrule her morality. She is passionate about what she believes in. Strengths and Abilities Cel is extremely smart, and she is a good planner. She has the weird glowing scales, but they don't really do anything. She has a good memory, and she has a habit of collecting information she might need. She has slight prophecy, although her visions are few and far between. Her fire is a weird white color, but everything else about it is normal. She is good at sneaking around, and has found that rubbing a mixture of herbs from the rainforest on her scales makes them stop glowing. Weaknesses Cel has a problem with disobeying orders. Her glowing scales are not optimal for stealth. She doesn't have much stamina. History "How did I get here? Long story short, there's no way to put my life in one sentence." Cel was hatched on a night with one full moon, but it was cloudy, and so she didn't get the full extent of her power. She was mostly raised by her mom, as her father was always off somewhere on the other side of the continent. Thundercrusher was an explorer. Besides the absence of her father, Cel had a relatively happy dragonethood. She loved both of her parents very much. They took trips to Possibility often. One day, when Cel was six or seven, they got a message that read, Dear Moonlit and Celestial, '' ''I regret to inform you that while exploring the Poison Jungle, Thundercrusher was caught by a sundew, and did not come with the rest of our group out of the jungle.He was brave to the end. I am sorry for your loss. '' ''From, Stormbattler Stormbattler was one of the explorers that traveled with Thundercrusher. Both of them were devastated. Exactly a year later, as they were going to Possibility together for the last time before Cel was an adult, Moonlit was murdered in an alley of Possibility. Cel, alone and heartbroken, almost starved to death. A few days later, Cel stumbled upon the League of Death HQ. They kept her prisoner for a few months, pondering what to do with her, until in the end they spared her life in exchange for her joining them. She has been with them a few years, and her escape plan is almost perfected. Relationships Jaguar Cel hates her, but also is very scared of her. She is trying really hard to develop her will so she can't be hypnotized. She thinks her past is confusing; how could someone change like that? Omicidio Cel is intimidated by her, especially the rumors that swirl around her. She almost feels sorry for her, what with the no parents, but doesn't think that getting angry is the right reaction. Elmebeteg Cel does not understand her at all. She finds her mysterious, but not worth risking her life to talk to her. Finish this part later Trivia * I was going to name her Capella, after a star, but I changed my mind * She is going through a revamp. Soon she will be in a much better situation. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress